


Accidently

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity seems something she shouldn't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity shouldn’t have been looking. It was inappropriate but she really needed the signature on the file before the end of the week and since it was nearing Sunday she needed it now. Thea had let her in as she made her way out, most likely on a date with Roy. With the file in hand she made her way towards the end of the hall, the last room on the left. As she neared she heard soft moans, thinking that maybe a movie was on, but then again Oliver’s never been the one to watch movies. The door was cracked a little. So she peeked in, her heart stopping at the sight. Laying on the bed was Oliver, he was in nothing but black briefs and his hand was in them. His eyes was closed as he worked his cock, breathing slightly heavier than usual. His other hand was on his chest, rubbing small circles onto it. She could see the perkiness of them.

“Oh my.” She whispered. “Look away Felicity.”

But she didn’t. Not even when the boxers came off and she saw the flushed pink tip of his cock and the pre-cum slipping down. Oliver’s thumb found the tip, massaging it and another moan coming out of his mouth. He was working his shaft meticulously, and as fast as he could. He moved his hand, the one that wasn’t on his cock into his mouth, wetting his fingers and slipping two into his hole. “Fuck.” She heard him say. He added a third, slipping them in all the way to the knuckle. Slowly they worked themselves in and out, causing Oliver to moan louder and if she could and wanted to she wanted to record that sound. It was glorious. He began fucking himself on his fingers, adding more with each thrust.

His breathing increased. Felicity knew what that meant. He was getting close.

Seconds later he came. With Felicity’s name on his lips.

She backed up, hitting the wall as she turned and ran out the door. She could get the signature another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Oliver interrupts.

Ever since that day felicity’s mind had replayed that scene over and over and whenever she looked at Oliver she would turn pink in the cheeks and suddenly become wet. Which wasn’t a good thing to do while at work. She often thought of things, her grandma in the shower, her ex-boyfriend and it worked. Calming her down almost instantly.

But one night. One night she couldn’t get away, she couldn’t make herself less excited and that was a problem.

They were at the club, everyone else had gone and Felicity was helping Oliver with some ‘Arrow’ business. He had a glass of wine, she did too and by fate he spilt it on himself, pants included. Given that it wasn’t the first time that he’s stripped down in front of her it was however the first time since that night.

Seeing him in no shirt and what she believed were the same boxers from that night Felicity wanted to make an escape. She couldn’t. Her car had broken down and Oliver was her ride.

She felt the heat rising beneath her legs, she newly purchased silk panties staining.

“You okay Felicity? You seem red in the face.”

She nodded, dropping the pen she was holding and the notebook.

“I have to use the bathroom. Wine goes right through me sometimes. And I should not have said that. Okay I’m going to go use the bathroom.” She picked up her purse.

She rushed off, knocking some things off the desk as she did. Oliver watched her, he knew that wasn’t the case. No one looks that red in the face when they have to use the restroom.

-

Felicity found the bathroom, finding the biggest stall and locking the door behind her. She tossed her bag on the floor. She sat on the toilet and hiked up her skirt, pulling her panties down.

Unlike with men she didn’t require to wet her fingers, she inserted two, as deeply as she could, her mind mentally preparing the image of Oliver from that night. She began to work them in and out, enjoying the slick that began to seep in-between her fingers but it wasn’t enough.

“Okay this won’t work.” She said to herself. She pulled out her fingers and picked up her purse. She rummaged around and found the discreetly hidden dildo that for some odd reason she keeps in her purse. It was realistic. You could see the veins down the side and the tip turned pink and leaked when worked over. Her mom shelled out one grand for it for her birthday, saying she needed some company.

She took off her glasses. Placing them lightly on the sink and inserting the dildo into her mouth, wetting it before placing it at the tip of her vagina. She inserted it slowly, it burned slightly and soon it turned to pleasure when it got past the tight ring.

“Oh goodness.” She moaned a little loud. Her hand made its way under her shirt, massaging her breast while she fucked herself on the dildo. The Pre-cum of the dildo which was no more than an organic mixture leaked into her. She could think of Oliver as she fucked herself. “Fuck me Oliver. Harder.” The dildo worked harder, deeper inside. “Yes! Ollie please.”

“Felicity?” a familiar voice and she nearly dropped the dildo.

“Oliver? What are you—you shouldn’t be here. It’s the ladies room.”

“You’ve been gone five minutes. That’s a long time.”

She fumbled, trying to compose herself. “I—I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. I’m coming in.”

“You can’t! It’s locked.”

“These stalls have locks. I have the key.”

“Ollie its fine—“

Before she could fix herself Oliver came in. His eyes going wide at the sight before him. A mildly fucked out Felicity. The dildo was still in her, her shirt messed up.

“Ollie.”

“Felicity.”

He walked forward. Slipping down onto his knees and taking the dildo out. He tossed it on the ground.

“I saw you the other day. Watching me.”

His hand moved to her, the tip of his middle finger touching her clitoris. She shuddered a little.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay.”

He massaged it. Moving his other hand to her breast, moving the shirt and bra. He squeezed it. Allowing Felicity to move her hands to his head.

“Do you want me to fuck you Felicity?”

He moved the hand that was on her and replaced it with his tongue. He licked around her, finding her hole and teasing it. Her hands pulled him closer.

“Yes. Please.”

Oliver pulled back Standing up and undoing his zipper. “There’s a condom in my purse.”

He leaned down, Rummaging and taking it out.

“Always prepared.”

Oliver undid the wrapping and rolled it onto his cock, it looked the same as it did that night. Pink and flushed and leaking. He stood in front of her, taking her by the legs and plunging into her.

She moaned. Oliver’s followed.

“So tight felicity. I didn’t expect that.”

“Why?” She asked. A little insulted but not caring.

“Someone as sexy as you. I thought you’d—you know.”

“No. Not really. Now shut up and fuck me Oliver.”

He did as he was told. Pushing into her deeper when her legs wrapped around his waist. She began slipping down and he didn’t want to explain how this woman hit her head on a toilet.

He picked her up. Still pounding into her and watching as her eyes closed, her hands tangling in his hair.

“I’m coming Ollie.” She whispered.

Oliver nodded capturing her lips with his own. Seconds later they both came.

“That was—“Felicity began.

“Yeah. But next time let’s find a bed. Or something else. This wasn’t the best place for sex.”

She smiled, placing her head on his shoulder as he held her.

“Yeah. That’s a better idea. And maybe we don’t have to rush it. A little making out and foreplay would be nice.”

Oliver kissed her again. “Good idea.’’

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Her teeth scraped over his cock, causing him to jerk forward. The small notion, however didn’t go unnoticed by the person sitting across from him.

“You okay Ollie?” Thea asked taking a sip of her soda, eyes trained on her brother. He didn’t know why he let her talk him into this. And who even knew that she had a kinky side like this. When Oliver had told Felicity that he was having lunch with Thea and no, they couldn’t fuck before she had suggested a blow job while they chatted. Thea would be none the wiser of the blonde underneath the desk. And she wasn’t.

“I’m fine. Just a little antsy is all. That deal with Ray comes through in a while and I’d know if I have full reign of the company again.” He lied. His hand moving to Felicity’s hair, pulling her down deeper onto his dick. She didn’t gag. No reflex as he learned.

“Oh Okay. As I was saying, Maybe we you can train me more. I’m already training with Laurel and Diggle but I need mo—Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again. This time she noticed her brother’s breathing becoming erratic and he was red in the face. Oliver knew that she noticed. He noticed. He was coming soon.

“Actually. I have a call coming in soon and it’s business. So you know.”

Thea understood. Standing and grabbing her trash. She walked to the door. “See you later Ollie.”

The moment the door closed Oliver pushed his chair back, moving Felicity’s head and began jerking himself off. She watched with a satisfied grin as he came into his hand.

“That was low.” He snarled.

“I know.”


	4. Tease: Part One

He was going to get her back. Yeah, he was taught not to be petty but who cares. What She did, in front of his own sister demanded payback. And he had the perfect thing.

-

Sex in the shower had been on Oliver’s list for a while now. He just never met a girl who was up for it until he met Felicity. He had her pinned to the wall, her face smooshed against the wall, his cock buried deep inside of her as the water hit his back. Her hands were curled inside of her, touching herself as he pounded into her. She began shaking, she was close and he wasn’t going to let her come, not yet. He pulled out, flipping her over and moving her hand. She frowned a little but he ignored it.

“You can’t come. Not yet.”

Oliver moved, reaching on the sink and pulling out an anal plug from one of the boxes. Felicity eyed it. It was blue, slightly smaller than the one that Oliver uses and studded. He placed it in her mouth, her lips closed around it as she began to wet it.

The moment that Oliver deemed it good enough he pulled it with a loud pop emitting from it.

He turned her back around, spreading her cheeks and inserting the plug. She let out a soft moan.

While she was distracted at the feel of it he picked up the tiny remote that came with it. He stepped out the shower, turning the water off and then turning the dial, loving how she jerked when it came on.

“Oliver.” She moaned.

“Your mom is coming over today. This will stay in until she leaves. Each time you try and touch yourself. Be it even rubbing against something it goes higher. This goes up to ten. Ten and you’ll be so delirious with pleasure that you’ll be begging for me to fuck you. That, my dear is payback.”


End file.
